The present invention relates to extruded weatherseals formed of a primary extrudate and an appendage extrudate, and more particularly, to forming a continuous length of a composite extrusion having a leading length and a trailing length, the leading length including the primary extrudate and a first appendage extrudate and the trailing length including the primary extrudate and a second appendage extrudate, wherein the primary extrudate is formed from a primary die block and the first appendage extrudate and the second appendage extrudate are formed from corresponding first and second insert dies interchangeably connected to the primary die block.
Weatherseals are employed in vehicles in a variety of locations to perform the functions of sealing and noise reduction. Traditional weatherseals may have any of a variety of constructions for performing the desired sealing. It is understood the sealing function can include reducing infiltration of water, air or particles across the barrier. Further, a portion of these weatherseals are often colored to enhance the aesthetic quality of the weatherseal.
Typically, the weatherseal must be retained relative to the vehicle to locate a sealing portion in a predetermined location. A number of weatherseal constructions engage a flange on the vehicle to be retained by the vehicle. However, the location of the sealing portion is vehicle model or line specific. Therefore, weatherseals are usually uniquely constructed for a given model to provide a sealing interface. This unique construction requires the use of multiple extrusion dies, which results in the corresponding downtimes of the production lines as the dies are switched. These custom requirements add significant cost to the resulting weatherseal.
Therefore, the need exists for a weatherseal construction that can reduce the number of unique features required for a given application and installation of a weatherseal. The need exists for the manufacture of common features of weatherseals, while providing for the weatherseal to be readily adaptable to form any necessary unique features. The need exists for a method of manufacturing different weatherseals, wherein the weatherseals can include a common portion, section or component.
The method of the present invention provides for the formation of a composite extrusion having a primary extrudate, a first appendage extrudate and a second appendage extrudate. In a preferred construction, the continuous composite extrusion includes a leading length and a trailing length, wherein the leading length has a cross section including the primary extrudate and the connected first appendage extrudate, and the trailing length has a cross section that includes the primary extrudate and the connected second appendage extrudate. The primary extrudate is formed in a primary die block, wherein the first appendage extrudate and second appendage extrudate are formed from corresponding insert dies interchangeably connected to the primary die block. The first and second insert dies are removably and operably connected to the primary die block without interrupting or requiring modification of the extrusion of the primary extrudate through the primary die block.
In one configuration, the leading length of the continuous composite extrusion is formed by extruding a common carrier or gripping portion from a primary die block simultaneous with the extrusion of a first sealing profile through a first interchangeable insert die, and the trailing length is formed upon exchanging the first insert die with a second insert die during the extruding of the common carrier to form a second sealing profile with the common carrier. For example, the leading length has cross section for installation in a first vehicle model and the trailing length has a cross section for installation in a second vehicle model.
Typically, the continuous extrusion of the leading length and the trailing length has a total length on the order of tens or hundreds of thousands of feet. The individual weatherseals for installation in a vehicle generally have a length of about 10 to 12 feet, and are cut from one of the leading length or the trailing length of the continuous extrusion. Thus, thousands of individual weatherseals can be cut from the leading length or the trailing length.
The present invention allows continuous formation of a universal or standardized portion the primary extrudate of a weatherseal, wherein uniquely configured sealing or trim portions (appendage extrudates) can be selectively integrated without interrupting formation of the standardized portion. That is, the first insert die can form a first appendage extrudate having a given cross section, wherein the second insert die can replace the first insert die to form a second appendage extrudate of a completely different cross section, without (i) interrupting formation of the primary extrudate, (ii) requiring adjustment of the primary extrudate or (iii) adjusting the operating parameters forming the primary extrudate during the change over from the first insert die to the second insert die.